


Not What You Expected

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Ianto, aliens made them do it, with a side order of SUV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Expected

It happened about three months after Ianto started work at Torchwood Three.

"A feyldorian? Really?" There was a gleam in Jack's eye as he spoke that made Ianto pause in his way across the hub. "A live one?" Jack continued, still speaking to Tosh.

She nodded. "In Bute Park."

"Better get it out of there," Jack said. There was something... gleeful about his expression, as if this alien staying on the loose would have comedic rather than disastrous consequences.

Jack turned to Owen. "Owen, you're--"

And Owen chose that moment to sneeze and cough as if he were hacking up a lung.

"Better not," Jack said. "We want to capture the feyldorian, not create a virus that would--" He stopped, frowned to himself for a moment, and continued, "Never mind. Ianto!"

"Sir," Ianto said, coming to attention.

"Field trip for you. Good practice. With me." Jack turned without waiting for a reply and went to retrieve something from his office.

Ianto thought about objecting, decided it wouldn't be wise, and went to fetch his and Jack's coats.

\--

"Just don't touch their skin," Jack said, and sent him off into the shrubbery.

Ianto tried to grab it by the collar when he'd finally cornered the alien. It feinted, ducked to the left, and Ianto grabbed hold of its arm as it tried to push past him. It was only after he'd stunned the six foot, green skinned beast that he realised its outfit didn't have sleeves, and Ianto's hands were coated with a thin film of an oily substance that made his skin tingle.

When he contacted Jack, the captain just said, "Better get over here."

Jack helped him lift the alien into the boot, and Ianto asked, a little nervously, "Is it poisonous, sir?"

Jack shut the car door. "Not as such. Let me see. How much contact did you have?"

Ianto held out his hands and was disconcerted to see they were tinged purple. Jack took his right wrist and studied the splotches.

Ianto's pulse spiked at the touch, and a wave of _something_ swept through him. He felt dizzy, reeling a little, and then the wave of desire followed. He shuddered, momentarily perplexed, as Jack's thumb found the inside of his wrist and pressed down to feel his heartbeat.

"Not fatal as such," Jack said, smiling a little, "but certainly dangerous if you don't know the antidote. You're feeling it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ianto gasped, because the lust wasn't letting up, and he was getting hard, and Jack was close, still touching him, and he was quickly losing the ability to think clearly.

Jack smiled again, just a small frown appearing on his forehead, and Ianto wanted to snog him until both those expressions disappeared. He swallowed, squashing the impulse. "What's the antidote?" he forced out.

Jack stilled. "Basically, well, sex."

Ianto stared at him.

"Ianto, this is your decision. I mean, I can let you deal with things yourself. It's not ideal, because this chemical is broken down more effectively by oxytocin, so it's better if there's two of us... but I don't want--"

It was too overwhelming. All his ingrained restraint was shrinking to a small voice in the back of his head, and Jack was in front of him, warm and present. So Ianto surged forward, pressed Jack up against the SUV, and kissed Jack hard until Jack kissed back.

He needed skin. He needed contact. He pushed Jack's coat off his shoulders, and kissed from Jack's mouth down to his chin as his fingers scrabbled to find the buttons on Jack's shirt.

"Oh, yeah," Jack breathed somewhere near his ear. His fingers curled around Ianto's bicep and squeezed hard. "Easy, Ianto."

Jack's fingers dug hard into his skin before Ianto understood through the fog that Jack wanted his attention. He managed to pull away a little. Jack looked at him. "Good thing we parked in a secluded spot, hmm?"

Useless information, so Ianto surged forward again, but Jack held him off with a hand on his chest. "_Easy_. How do you want this?"

Ianto couldn't think. Vaguely, he understood he needed to make his mouth form words to achieve the images in his brain. "You. Bonnet. Trousers down."

Jack stared, licked his lips, and giggled. "Okay." He grabbed the greatcoat and dug in its pockets, coming up with a condom and lube. "Use them."

Ianto blinked unsteadily at him.

"_Use them_," Jack repeated sternly. "Ianto?"

"Yeah. Okay," Ianto managed.

Jack pulled them alongside the car to the bonnet, turned, and unfastened his trousers. Ianto stared as Jack shoved trousers and underwear down. Then he grabbed Jack's hips and pulled him back hard, kissing the back of his neck.

"_Ianto_."

Trying to make the last sane remnant of his mind focus, he forced out, "Yes, I know." He opened the lube and coated his fingers, pushing inside Jack without preamble, and he could feel Jack flinch. Some part of him was mortified at his actions, but he couldn't seem to care. He pressed his face against Jack's head and mumbled, "Sorry."

Jack reached back, finding Ianto's hip and patting it awkwardly. "Okay."

Ianto's fingers shook as he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock. He put on the condom, and he was so hard that nearly hurt. Jack's hand was still stroking his hip clumsily, but Ianto ignored the contact and instead pressed into Jack's body. He closed his eyes. _Finally._

The red haze cleared a little, and Ianto was momentarily aware. "Jack," he gasped, feeling his face flush. "Fuck. Shit. What am I doing?"

Jack's fingers squeezed his flank. "It's okay. I'm okay. Don't worry."

The clarity of mind didn't last, and he pressed Jack down against the bonnet and thrust into him as the fog returned. Jack made a noise that was almost pornographic, and Ianto felt lightheaded with it all, feeling Jack's body against him, around him, in front of him, as he moved in and out of Jack's body.

Jack's shirt was sticking to his back, but Ianto stopped feeling his own body, everything reduced to one point of contact, himself inside Jack, the world around him gone. His orgasm ripped through him without warning, his vision clouded over, and that was it.

\--

When he came to, they were both dressed. Awareness, unfogged this time, rushed back and Ianto floundered for something to say, feeling himself colour.

"Here," Jack said, kneeling by his side, holding out a bottle of water.

Ianto drank unsteadily and avoided Jack's eyes. "Sir..." he finally managed.

"Don't think about it," Jack replied. He put his hand on Ianto's shoulder, and Ianto tried not to flinch. "This is Torchwood. It happens. Best not to overthink it much."

_This never happened in London_, Ianto thought, but didn't say.

Jack smiled at him, kindly. "Are you ready to go back?"

Ianto stood on unsteadily legs, straightened his tie, and replied, "Yes, sir."


End file.
